iReturn
by PigSlay
Summary: After iCarly Saves TV, Harper goes away for a while. When he comes back, he tells Carly something. What could come from that? Carly/Harper, eventually Seddie.
1. Chapter 1: Harper Returns

**iReturn**

**Chapter 1: Harper Returns**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. Oh my gosh guys, I'm doing it again. Adding another WIP into the list. But I couldn't help it, I started writing this *really badly* during school, and needed to post it. I think it's a good idea, but I wanted help to improve it. Anyway, enjoy. **

"_Okay," Harper said after iCarly was over._

"_Awesome job, Harper," Carly said, smiling largely._

This is so great, _Carly thought. _Maybe he'll stay.

_Her joyous face made what he was going to say even worse._

"_I can't do this," he said._

"_Can't do what?" Carly asked._

_He grabbed her wrist and took her downstairs._

"_No Carly," Freddie yelled from upstairs to her, thinking they liked each other._

_Sam took his arms and stuck them behind his back, making sure he couldn't escape._

"_Let me go."_

"_No way Freddork," Sam said. "If they _are _in love you have no reason to ruin it."_

And that leaves more room for us, _thought Sam. She smiled at the thought._

_Harper and Carly sat down on the couch._

"_Carly," said Harper. "I don't know how to tell you, I'm moving."_

_Carly stared at him, shocked. She blinked, then ran upstairs._

"_Carly!" he yelled. "What have I done?"_

"_Sam, for the last time, let me-" Freddie started._

_Carly appeared with her face down._

_Sam let go of Freddie. "Carls?" she asked._

_Then, Carly was so sad she ran into Freddie's arms, crying._

"_Don't get used to it," Sam told Freddie._

Carly woke up. Another day passed in her life where the memory of Harper lived on.

She had had the dream again. The dream started with the tragic flashback and then continued with what would have happened if he had stayed. She dreamed about them marrying and having kids.

_If only, _thought Carly. _If only._

She got dressed and went downstairs.

Spencer looked at her. "Did you have the dream again?"

"Yes," she said, running into his arms, crying.

"Aww… Carly," said Spencer. "It's okay."

Later, when Freddie and Sam arrived at Carly's house…

"Freddie," Carly said. "I need to talk to you alone for a moment."

"Okay," said Freddie. They went upstairs together. "What is it?"

"Well," said Carly. "Now that Harper's gone, I was wondering if you could be my b- if you could be my b- boyfriend."

"YES!" Freddie yelled, excited.

Carly hoped she had made the right choice.

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Somebody knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Spencer said.

Somebody opened the door. "Is Carly here?"

"Yeah," said Spencer. "She's upstairs.

"Thanks," the person walked upstairs.

Carly heard their footsteps but didn't bother turning around. "Can I help you?"

"Hi Carly," said the person. "It's me, Harper."

"Harper?" she turned around in excitement. "Sorry Freddie, but I'm dumping you."

"Aww…" Freddie said. He went downstairs.

"I have to ask you something," Harper said.

**iReturn**


	2. Chapter 2: Harper's Question

**iReturn**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. **

**Chapter 2: Harper's question**

"Yes?" Carly encouraged him to continue.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"He asked you WHAT?!" Sam and Freddie said at the same time.

"If I'd be his girlfriend," Carly confirmed.

"You said yes right?" Sam said.

"Please tell me you said no," Freddie said.

"I didn't know what to say," Carly was slightly disappointed with herself.

"Don't you like him too?" Sam asked. "A few days after he moved you came crying to me saying how much you missed him and how you wished you and him were together."

"I know but oh my god, the way he said it just made me so nervous."

"What did you do?" Freddie asked.

"I ran down here."

"Well, what did he do?" Sam was worried.

Suddenly Harper came down stairs, looking like he was about to cry.

"Harper wait-" Sam stopped him from going out the door.

"Why should I?" He said. "She obviously doesn't want me."

"No," Carly said. "I do. It's just that, you were gone so long that-"

"That what? That you lost all respect?"

"What? No!" Carly couldn't believe he would think that. "That I was afraid of it happening again."

Freddie stepped in between her and Harper. "She's mine!"

Sam stepped forward. "No she's not," she grabbed him by the stomach and carried him for a few seconds then threw him onto the floor. "I'll take care of him."

"Look, Carly," Harper said. "I'm sorry I went away, but I'm back now. For a while."

"A while?" Carly was sort of confused.

"I quit."

"You quit?" she was surprised. "No, you can't quit Harper."

"Well I did, for you."

She smiled. "Okay, I will be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

Freddie stood up. "Wha-"

Sam grabbed him by his stomach again so he wouldn't say anything else.

**iReturn**


End file.
